Mientes tan bien
by Minamo
Summary: Oneshot- Yoh descubre que Anna es una perfecta mentirosa...


**Mientes tan bien...**

'_Sin Bandera'_

_By: Minamo_

_-_

**E**ra de tarde, Anna siempre salía a la misma hora todos los días desde hace casi dos meses, lo cual su prometido lo había notado, pero no le había tomado importancia ya que confiaba en ella, la amaba mucho, era todo para él y sabía que pasaría la vida con ella...

_**Q**ue te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_

_**Q**ue contigo adiós invierno solo primavera_

_**Q**ue las olas son de mar y no de agua salada..._

Hoy como todo los día ella saldría, esta vez el castaño quería saber el por que... ¿Por qué exactamente a esa hora?... ¿Por qué todos los días?... ¿Por qué no le decía a donde iba?

La rubia salio de la pensión despidiéndose de su prometido, él solo sonrió y salió tras de ella, tratando de que no se de diera cuenta de su presencia.

Las negras nubes amenazaban con soltar una horrible tormenta, la siguió durante unos quince minutos...

La perdió de vista por unos segundos, busco rápidamente con la mirada... y la encontró.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, su corazón se acelero... la lluvia empezó a caer... lagrimas que se combinaron con las gotas del lluvia rodaron por su morena mejilla. ¡Era un estúpido! ¡¿Como pudo creerle a Anna todo lo que le decía cuando le preguntaba a donde iba?! ¡Como pido hacer esto!

_**Y**o te creo todo y tú no me das nada_

_**T**ú no me das nada..._

Su mirada no se apartaba de la escena... ella, su amada Anna, la persona que estuvo con él en todo momento... en todo... ¡Besándose con él! ¡Con el enemigo! ¡Con la supuesta persona que mas odiaba!... con Hao.

Sintió algo quemando su corazón, como la besa y ella sonreía, como la tocaba y ella lo besa...

'_Pensé que estar contigo era como estar en el cielo... ahora siento que se ha vuelto un infierno'_

_**Q**ue si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo_

_**T**ú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego..._

Salió corriendo de ese lugar, no podía seguir viendo eso... Ella no era así... ¿Por qué cambio?, _'Pensé que me quería...'_

Llego a la pensión, limpio sus lágrimas y se sentó. Su mirada estaba en la nada, no se movía... no podía hacerlo, con el corazón destrozado uno no puede hacer nada.

La puerta de la pensión se abrió, así anunciando la llegada de la rubia. Entro a la sala y vio a Yoh en un rincón, se acerco a él '_¿Estas bien Yoh?'_ no obtuvo respuesta...

'_¿Por qué tardaste?' _Quería saber cual era la mentira de esta vez...

'_Ya viste, empezó a llover y tuve que refugiarme en una pequeña tienda...' _lo miró con esos ojos profundos y con una gran serenidad _'Luego hablamos, esta vez me toca hacer la cena' _se fue a la cocina

_**Y**o me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego_

_**Y** me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego_

_**C**uando dices luego..._

Una maestra en la mentira... Sonrió levemente. El castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta Anna, no podía guardar esto en su pecho, tenía que decirle... dejarla ir.

Se acercó a ella _'¿Qué sientes por mi?' _su mirada era seria, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos _'Yo siento por ti... un gran cariño Yoh... Te quiero'_ se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano _'Siempre estaré a tú lado... soy tu prometida' _el chico sintió un paz en su corazón, pero sabía que era una mentira...

_**C**uando dices siento... _

_**S**iento que eres todo... _

_**C**uando dices vida yo estaré contigo _

_**T**omas de mi mano y por dentro lloro _

_**A**unque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo _

_**A**unque es falso el aire siento que respiro..._

'_**M**ientes tan bien...' _susurro el castañoy la abrazó _'**Q**ue me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das...' _la pego mas a su cuerpo _'**Y**a te estoy amando...' _una lagrima recorrió su mejilla...

'_¿Por qué lloras Yoh?' _sintió a su prometido demasiado deprimido _'**M**ientes tan bien...' _escucho que le dijeron al oído _'¿Por qué me dices eso Yoh?'_ apretó sus puños

'_Se que andas con Hao...' _se separo de ella, se limpio su lagrima y sonrió.

'_¿Qué?' _se puso nerviosa_ 'No se de donde sacaste esa tontería...'_

'_Se que lo amas...' _su semblante mostraba tranquilidad, pero por dentro se destrozaba poco a poco

Lo miró a los ojos _'Yo te quiero a ti Yoh...' una lagrima recorrió su mejillas_

El se acercó y la abrazo de nuevo, esta sería la última vez que estaría con ella, sintió el aroma de su cabello rubio, acarició su piel tersa y blanca...

_**Q**ue he llegado a imaginar_

_**Q**ue mi amor llenas tu piel _

_**Y** aunque todo es de papel..._

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en verdad la amaba, en verdad quería pasar la vida entera con Ana... _'No es lo mismo Querer que amar Annita...' _Ella lloraba a mares...

'_¡No digas eso Yoh!' _Lo abrazó _'Por favor... no lo digas'_

'_Te vi Annita con Hao...' _

'_¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira!' _se aferro ala camisa del castaño _'¡Yo quiero estar contigo!' _en verdad le dolía, su corazón esta confundido... demasiado.

El castaño la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso lleno de amor y sufrimiento, su primer y último beso ala mujer por la cual moriría. Se separo lentamente de ella tratando de gravar el momento en su mente... se acercó a su oído _'**M**ientes lo se...' _Salio del lugar con el corazón roto, aplastado en suelo, pisoteado por Anna...

Ella cayó de rodillas, en un llanto amargo... En verdad quería a Yoh... pero ya era tarde...

-

**Notas: Me gusta mucho esta canción de 'Mientas tan bien' (la que menta madres bien soy yo xD) ejem... 'Mientes tan bien' se me hace triste... me puse a llorar cuando la escuche, también me gusta mucho la de 'Que lloro' igual a ver si ago un fic de esa rola. **

**Espero que les aya gustado, me quedo simple y raro pero bueno... ;3**

**Carajo no puedo acomodar el fic como yo quiero =/**


End file.
